dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Land of Korin
gbSacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest, is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Knight * Kai * Kevryn Knight & Kevryn VS Zeou Knight Densetsu * Hp: 68,475/136,000 * Powerlevel: 127,401,984,000 * Damage: 48 (75) * Speed: 50 (56) * Fatigue: 215/500 * Equipment Pros: ** Gives Knight 1 gun named The Blue Rose permanently. ** The Blue Rose can damage opponents regardless of level. ** Shots fired from The Blue Rose do equivalent of x1.5 Punch Damage. ** Gives Knight 1 Sword named The Red Queen permently. ** The Red Queen does x1.75 Punch damage. ** The Red Queen can be charged up, costing 3 Rush Counts to make the next three strikes from The Red Queen deal double damage instead of the normal amount it would deal. Cons: * Red queen cannot be dual wielded with another sword. ** Sword attacks cost double fatigue. ** Sword attacks that are charged cost triple. ** Knight can only use a maximum of 15 rush count on sword strikes. ** The Blue Rose has a rush count of 6 instead of the normal 10. * Effects: +25% Regen 20% Regen - Abilities +10 Speed & +5 Damage +5% Regen. Base Form +22 Damage & -4 Speed. Super Saiyan 1 Zeou Kai * Hp: 33,188/65,000 * Powerlevel: 177,647,616,000 * Damage: 198 298 * Speed: 164 339 * Fatigue: 176/500 * Equipment: 2 Swords * Effects: Kevryn * Hp: 1/111,000 (127,650/127,650) * Powerlevel: 56,320,000 * Damage: 55 (115.5) * Speed: 58 (38.4) * Fatigue: 588/600 * Equipment: Combat Gloves (Increases melee damage dealt by 25%) & Weighted Combat Clothes (x1.3 Damage, x0.8 Speed, x1.15 Health) * Effects: FIGHT TO 1 HP!!!!! * Knight attacks Kai with 15 slashes from The Red Queen (7 hit 5,880 damage), then 5 shots from The Blue Rose. (1 hit 825 damage) (6705 damage total) * Readies his swords after the strikes and swings both swords nineteen times at Knight (16 hit 71,280 damage total) and then puts up a barrier * "Alright, no holding back!" Kevryn rushes forward and swings ten physical strikes at Kai and his barrier. (5 hit 5,625 damage total) * Knight attacks Kai with 15 slashes from The Red Queen (Regen 27,200) (5 hit 4200 damage total * Kai holds out both of his swords and rushes in swinging his swords 20 times at Knight. (19 hit 84,645 damage * Enraged at his partner in danger, he loses control of his anger and becomes a Super Saiyan. "Well, I'm now a blonde. Great I can already see the oncoming jokes, but whatever." He snickers as he rushes forward and punches Arch squarely in the chest and then giving him an uppercut yelling "Shroyuken!" (both hit 3609 damage total) * Knight attacks Kai with 15 slashes from The Red Queen (4 hit 3360 damage total * "Grrr..." Kai charges forward and uses his signature attack, Illusionary Slash, on Kevryn swinging out Yamato and then sheathing it allowing a slash effect to strike him into three bubbles that each strike him one after another six times successfully (hit 29,700 damage). He then takes out his other sword and performs nineteen sword slashes against Kevryn (18 hit. 80,109 damage) (109,890 damage total) * Coughs up some blood. "Well... this sucks... Knight, remind me to kicks your a$$ when I wake back up." Kevryn says as he skips his turn. * "You've ruffled my jammies!" Roars out in anger before stopping with a squeaking sound, his white hair flying up and turning blonde. Stands there for a few moments before his eyes turn bright red as the ground starts to break around him, he roars out in anger, several trees in the surrounding area being flattened by the force. He slowly looks at Kai and gives him a sadistic grin before vanishing and appearing behind him, charging The Red Queen and making 3 strikes (all hit 7875), sending Kai flying up into the air before he fires 6 shots at him from The Blue Rose (all hit 6750) , he vanishes again. He appears behind Kai and charges his sword before striking him 3 times (all hit 3938), sending him flying into the ground, appearing next to him, "Now, your life will end" He speaks in a dark, cold ethereal-like voice as a black aura surrounds his eyes before he slashes Kai 6 times across the chest (all hit 7875) sending him flying into a tree. (26,438 damage total * "Well you've ruined my favorite, slash, only top. So yes, "Ruffling my Jammies" is a good term." Kai takes his energy shot drinking it up and restoring half of his fatigue. He then transforms into his Articost of the Wind Transformation as his chest and muscles bulge and his strength and speed are increased. "Eat this!" Kai rushes forward and performs twenty sword slashes, the final slash being back handed and meant to knock out. RP Area Tsuyoshi lands on Sacred Land of Korin and awaits for Ace to join him. As Ace lands on the Sacred Land of Korin, he stretches. "I'm ready when you are", he says as he suddenly feels a small powerlevel approaching. Suddenly Tamara would join them. "Tamara what are you doing here!?", Ace ask. "I wanted to watch you fight", she says. "Would ya just go home?", he ask. "Can I please stay, home is boring", she says as she gives him a puppy dog face. "I'll cheer you on". "Fine, but stay out my way so you don't get hurt", he says as he now faces Tsuyoshi. "GO ACE!", Tamara says happily as she cheers on her brother. After Fight: Roxas and Gokan "Hey, you did decently, get stronger and we'll fight again" Gokan says kindly to Roxas Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas Memories of the lost: meeting by the graveCategory:Battle Grounds Bastion is paying his respects to a grave in the middle of land, oddly the grave has no name on it and looks blank. "Hmm why am i even doing this I don't even know who this grave belongs to" he sighs and looks up towards the now setting sun "guess it isnt nice for anyone to die either way" Rose slowly walked towards Bastion with his arm around Nelliel's shoulder, her arm around his waist as they walked side by side. Nelliel rested her head gently on Rose's shoulder as they continued to walk, Rose spoke, his voice coming out Cold, Deep and Ethereal-like, "That grave belongs to a Kohaku Tsuki, a former Saiyan" "oh i apologise i was paying my respect admitedly i don't think i know this person... i just did this almost compulsively" he walks over to them "if you knew him then i shall leave you two to your own devices" as he gets near rose both his and Bastions augments spark and resonate causing rose to feel oddly invigorated. Rose and Nelliel stop, "You, you're an android, right?" Rose asked, tilting his head. he holds his arm out it looks sleek and looks almost perfectly human were it not for its graphite colouring and the sections that still has flesh running side by side "yep, i am and seeing as you just resonated like that so are you or at least part of you oh sorry where are my manners my name is Bastion Allara pleased to meet you and your lady friend" Nelliel spoke, her sweet innocent voice filling the air, "I'm Nelliel, the third strongest Demon from Hell, and this is my Blue Rose, the sixth strongest" She giggles, playfully pulling on Rose's cheek. "nice to meet you, ironically i don't meet many demons who are actually from hell anymore, i am the human of no real rank but i like to see myself as strong" he offers a handshake as he does they feel the full extent of his power (due to its internal flux) what brings you to earth if you were hell guardians especially those of higher levels?" "Well..." Nelliel replied as Rose shook Bastion's hand, "Oh, we simply got bored of our jobs, asked the other six to keep up the work because we weren't really needed" She giggled. Rose held Nelliel close to him, "Well, that's true, but also our most powerful member came to Earth too, u-umm... Ratatosk, yeah, his name is Ratatosk" Rose replied after thinking a little. "Pleasure to meet you Bastion" Rose spoke. "Ah now that is a name i recognise, i have fought along side him a few times and he has some formidable skills but for some reason he has always avoided my offers to spar with him" he holds his elbow "if you guys were hellguards i do have a request avoid chazke village nothing personal but many of the demon residants are decendants of fugitive demons i don't know if they would take to kindly to you as i said nothing personal as you seem rather nice" "Oh, don't worry, we guarded the massive threats from Old, the ones that almost destroyed everything" Rose laughed slightly, "No offence meant. We didn't waste our time on the Demon Fugitives because that was handled by others" "i was more refering to tsuname progenitor of the mizuho clan and wife of the dread defiler arishok, also i cant gauge ratatosk in honesty i feel i can beat him in battle right now. However looking at you two i would assume the power you have is only a fraction of what you are actually capable of" he has a confident smile "i hope i'm right its always nice to meet strong opponents" "Well..." Rose paused as Nelliel jumped in, "We decided to sacrifice most of our powers just so we can stay here for good, that's how we even got to this world in the first place" She giggled, "So now we're trying to regain our former powers" Rose added. "well if you do manage to regain your former powers feel free to find me i'll happily be willing to test you. and 2 on 1 is fine as well i would relish the challenge" he smiles "but if you dont i guess enjoy the peace that this planet might offer at least for now" he laughs awkwardly "something new will happen again it always does" Nelliel giggled, "Yeah, that would be fun, right Rosario?" She tugged playfully at Rose's cheek, "Yeah it would, love" Rose replied looking back at her and gently kissing her before looking back at Bastion, "So, what are you up to now? We're just walking around and talking to people" "i don't even know to be honest i had a reason to come to this grave but now it seems to be blank, my secondary reason is this was the last place i saw my daughter in the past few weeks and i was hoping i would be lucky enough to see her again sadly that isnt the case" he looks down slightly "-sigh- teenagers" Rose looked saddened, "Yeah, I guess... Most are like that, I know I was" He sighed slightly, "Hey, want a drink?" Rose asked, trying to lighten the mood. "sure it would be rude to decline the hospitality" he get a few things out of his bag some of them look to be cooking utensils "may as well make a meal of it while we are here" Both Rose & Nelliel sat down on the ground, taking a bag from Rose's shoulder and opening it, "We have Soda, Beer and Hetap" Rose replied while looking into the bag. "Hetap all the way, beer isnt exactly something i'm not all that good at handling plus i'm going to be cooking" he gets out some beef and starts cutting into strips then gets to work on vegetables working pretty quickly he is clearly well practiced "you guys good with a cantonese stir fry?" "Sure go for it" Nelliel responds, taking a beer out, opening it and taking a swig. Rose nodded, handing Bastion a Hetap before taking out a Beer for himelf. "Haven't really had Earth food before, this should be nice" Rose spoke. "well aint that convenient its the one thing i have enough ingredients to make " he quickly chops up the vegetables and some spices neither of them recognise and starts making the sauce in the other pan he is frying the beef flipping it before stirring it around and adding the sauce and noodles "ok just gotta let it simmer a little" he drinks some hetap and continues cooking after a little bit its ready he dishes up "aaaaaaand there we go cantonese stir fry with a little added symphonian spice" he offers them a fork and chopsticks "dig in at your leisure" Rose and Nelliel take a bowl each with chopsticks, they started eating the meal before both responding, "Oh my Gamikai, this is amazing!" Both Rose & Nelliel spoke those words at the same time before guzzling down the meal. "thanks my mom taught me how to make it like this" he eats at a relatively normal pace seemingly used to others eating food at a fast pace -cough- saiyans-cough- "the best part of the food is the eating and best part of cookingis others enjoying it" Rose slowed down, taking a sip of beer before continuing, "Yeah, this is the best food I've ever had" He spoke before Nelliel looked up from her bowl, "I second that" She replied in her sweet voice before lowering her head back to her meal. Bastion smiles "good to hear, but you know this world i chock full of loads of different things to try both food wise and experience wise so you may as well enjoy it" he finishes his noodles then drinks the sauce like a soup. Rose grins as he picks the last noodle out of his bowl and drains the sauce, Nelliel doing the same, "Thanks for the great meal" The both said at the same time with a huge smile on each of their faces. "I'll probably try and find some more Earth food tomorrow, love the stuff" Rose added. "i cant really say where has the best stuff but check around the cities you'll probably find a whole host of stuff from various places" he takes the bowls and wraps them up to be washed later "i suppose just wander you'll find something interesting along the way" The Student And The Master Knight walked slowly through the grass, humming a small tune to himself, both hands behind his back as he smiled. Bastion is stood at the base of the hills concentrating his wings flaring energy as 2 large ki based wrist mounted blades "Harmony unity, strike true i need your power if i am to bring back those who were lost" he moves almost instantaneously all knight can see are the flashes of his strikes cutting off rocks in a an instant leaving only the dust in its wake he lands solidifying the blades taking a deep breath "yeah that should do it" Knight stood still, stunned, not knowing what to think or even say, "W-what?!" was the only responce he could make to what he just witnessed Bastion is stood next to him he didnt even see him move "sorry i didn't realise anyone else was here" his blades dematerialise revealing his android augments" sorry didnt mean to get in your way... uh you ok?" Knight slowly looked to his side, "Y-yeah, I'm fine" He placed a hand on his forehead and blinked a little, "That... That was quite something" He slowly spoke. "thanks it was a little something i made recently i havent long since learnt how to use swords in fact i think you are the first to actually see me use it" he notices his confusion "oh yeah sorry where are my manners my name is bastion allara" he offers a hand. Knight shakes his hand, "I'm Knight Densetsu, by the way, what race are you, I can detect some Human but that's about it" He looked at Bastion a little confused, tilting his head. "nice to meet you knight, and you are correct i am human the other side is android" he moves his sleeves back so his arms are exposed showing the augments they look almost identical to his human parts " its hard to detect android parts due to them not having any life ki to home in on" "Huh? Well, I'm not really a normal creature" He smiled slightly, "Never met an android before, I've never really met a person before now" "if i am being perfectly honest i would be more scared if i met a normal creature nowadays, sooooo what brings you out here cause there isnt exactly much going on around here myself not withstanding" "Not much exactly, just wondering around, looking for a master who can teach me how to 'fight', yeah, fight" "oh a fighter is what you aspire to be? why not show me what you got? as i like to see myself as an experienced fighter" Knight nodded, "You do seem strong, well then, I'll show you what I can do"